


Blonde Ambition

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Go rarepairs, Kinda shameless pwp, M/M, Silk sheets and blonde hair, rich people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Sakuma couldn't let go of the idea of Koji as some fancy pants guy discussing the latest opera show in a stuck up voice, so he kept half bullying Koji for it. And it only got him here, coming along to a dinner party to see what it was like.





	Blonde Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> This is my gift fic for Kat's birthday this year. I have never written Snow Man before, but all I've heard these couple weeks is Sakuma Daisuke, and you know. Gotta give the girl what she wants. So I went with a super rare pair and some champagne because that usually works out lol

“Don't look so nervous, shape up!” Koji scolds him, and Sakuma wets his lips but obediently straightens up.

His suit is uncomfortable, snug around his arms and butt in a way he's not used to, but Koji says it looks good. He did look nice when he saw himself in the mirror, shoulders looking broader and legs longer, the crisp white shirt making his skin look luxuriously tanned.

Still, he thinks Koji looks better, in his light grey suit that looks like summer came early, dark hair styled in a way that looks effortless but took 45 minutes.

But then again, this is Koji's comfort zone, not his own.

It's some kind of fancy club that Sakuma still doesn't entirely understand what it's about, but he doesn't dare ask again because he just knows Koji's going to call him stupid and not explain it anymore. At least he knows it's a rich people thing, something exclusive you need an invite for. When Sakuma asked what they do, Koji said they mostly drink fine wine and eat exquisite food and talk about high culture topics that sounded insanely boring to Sakuma. Opera, poetry, wine, suit fashion, architecture.

Personally, he prefers video games, action movies and sweatpants. When Koji's with him, that's what he prefers too, and that's all that really matters.

But Sakuma couldn't let go of the idea of Koji as some fancy pants guy discussing the latest opera show in a stuck up voice, so he kept half bullying Koji for it. And it only got him here, coming along to a dinner party to see what it was like.

The lobby of the building looks so expensive Sakuma almost doesn't dare walking on the midnight blue carpet, but then looks down and thinks that his shiny, uncomfortable shoes look pretty good against it. There are flower arrangements on piedestals along the walls, the elevator is glossy gold and glass and the lighting is dim against the dark walls. There's a man in uniform by a desk before the elevator checking their names off a list as they enter, and Sakuma wonders what he got himself into as Koji presses the top floor button. 35.

“Am I going to embarrass myself?” Sakuma asks as he watches the floor buttons light up softly as they ride up, crossing his arms despite the strain in his jacket.

“I hope so.” Koji grins, and Sakuma reaches over to shove at his shoulder. “Hey! You got yourself here you know!”

“I know.” Sakuma mutters, crossing his arms again to sulk.

He could have said no when Koji told him to just come along and see for himself if he thought it was so dumb. But he didn't. He was offered free food after all, and he figured why not. Worst case he'd stand around looking dumb the entire evening, but at least he'd be full and hopefully drunk.

“It'll be okay, I won't leave you alone as long as you behave.” Koji says, voice genuinely reassuring, and Sakuma can't help smiling.

“Teach me something to say.” He asks impulsively, and Koji starts laughing.

“What, something smart?” He raises an eyebrow with a grin, and Sakuma nods unashamedly. “Okay, you can ask what people think about Ishiguro Kazuo's latest book.”

Sakuma frowns, the name vaguely familiar. “Who's that?”

“A nobel prize winner.” Koji explains, patting Sakuma's head. “Just say you enjoyed the depth and metaphorical writing and you'll be fine.”

“... Okay.” Sakuma says, nodding as he tries to remember his only cultural phrase for the night. Unless anyone wants to talk Marvel movies.

The elevator doors open, and Sakuma's eyes widen as they step out into a corridor leading up to a big room. The carpet is still midnight blue but has gold embellishments now, and the walls are white and has elaborate decorations that look like something straight out of Disney's Hercules. It smells like flowers and seafood, and Sakuma really hopes the food is good because he's hungry.

He receives a chrystal glass with a gold edge containing something sparkling, and he tries to sniff it but gets carbonic acid in his nose and almost sneezes. Which of course makes Koji laugh heartily at him and say that it's champagne, no need to worry.

Sakuma slowly sips it and settles that he doesn't really like it, but he doesn't dare saying so. He sees the bottle on the shiny bar further inside and it looks to be covered in chrystals so he assumes it's expensive as fuck.

He feels like a child as he follows Koji around, all but clining to his arm as they navigate through the room, mingling with people in fine suits and colourful dresses.

Sakuma just smiles as Koji introduces him as his best friend, and then simply listens as Koji small talks about pet dogs, a new musical and the nice dry champagne they got. The topics are boring but watching Koji is interesting, because he lights up in a different way than he does defeating a boss in Diablo III, and Sakuma realizes that Koji actually loves this too.

_How_ he loves this is beyond him, but he always knew Koji was smarter than him anyway. Maybe you just have to be intelligent to appreciate these boring things.

Despite not really being a fan of the champagne, Sakuma sips it until his glass is empty because he's got nothing better to do, and finds himself with a new glass in his hand despite not asking for one.

Then something happens.

The woman Koji's speaking to falls silent as she looks towards the entrance and Koji turns around to look too.

There's a man who just entered, a beautiful woman by his arm but Sakuma barely glances at her despite the massive jewellery she's wearing, because his eyes are drawn to the man.

He's blonde, a smooth colour that Sakuma could only dream of achieveing, his hair on the longer side and styled lazily. He's wearing a dark blue suit with an embroidered vest, and everything about him says he knows exactly how flawless his attire is. He smiles, greeting people around him, and Sakuma doesn't realize Koji's trying to talk to him until he's nudged by an elbow.

“Hello?” Koji asks, tone a little teasing, and Sakuma blinks before turning back to him, meeting Koji's way too knowing smile. “Busy?”

“Who's that?” Sakuma asks, glancing around to realize the woman they were talking to has disappeared.

“Yaotome Hikaru. It's his party.” Koji says, sipping his champagne. “He owns this building.”

“Oh. He's rich.” Sakuma states dumbly, and Koji laughs.

“He is.” He agrees, smiling as he nods towards the plates of bite sized food being set out on a large table with a white cloth. “Wanna eat something?”

Sakuma eats at least one of everything, despite getting a few glances at his overfull plate, but he honestly couldn't care less about what an old man that's half his height thinks about his diet choices. The food really is good, and he enjoys standing by eating more than he does drinking gross champagne.

Then suddenly Koji straightens up and gets an attentive look in his eyes, making Sakuma quickly scan their surroundings for the reason without finding an obvious one.

But then Koji walks up to a tall man with jet black hair and a sharp jawline, his face model like but still somehow a little dangerous, a small scar at his lip only heightening that vibe. But what's most special about him is his posture, like he owns the entire place.

“Nakajima-san, nice to meet you.” Koji says, and if that isn't a hint of a blush on his cheeks Sakuma's a cave troll.

He can't help but smile as the man greets Koji back like he's family, and Koji stutters a little as he answers the question of how his university studies are. Sakuma spends the entire talk trying to hide his smile as Koji entirely forgets to introduce him until the man glances at Sakuma, does a double take at his light hair and then questioningly tilts his head.

“Oh, sorry, this is Sakuma Daisuke, my best friend.” Koji introduces, and the man nods his head.

“Nakajima Yuto, pleasure to meet you Sakuma-kun.” He says, his pleasant voice almost with an undertone of teasing and there's no way he doesn't notice how Koji loses his composure before him.

“Pleasure to meet you too sir.” Sakuma says politely, making an effort for Koji's sake, but he can't keep the knowing from his smile.

Nakajima Yuto is stolen away by a beautiful woman and her husband, and Sakuma sees how Koji stares at his hips as his weight shifts when he excuses himself and turns.

“Oh _damn_ you like him, who is he?” Sakuma almost giggles in Koji's ear in his excitement, and Koji promptly elbows him in the side, hard.

“I do not, shut up!” He hisses, but then corrects his jacket, the small blush blooming on his cheeks. “He's successor to a large bank and I... Just admire him is all, he's my age after all.”

“You wanna fuck him more like it.” Sakuma snorts, probably a little too loudly, and Koji's eyes narrow.

“That's it, you've deserved some alone time.” Koji says promptly, then turns and leaves, and Sakuma rolls his eyes because please, but then realizes Koji just disappeared.

He considers embarrassing himself completely and calling for him that he was just kidding, except not, damn, but figures Koji might need a little time off from him anyway. So he slowly withdraws, trying to smile at people around him as he finds a good wall to stand by.

Another glass of champagne is offered to him and he accepts it, figuring he needs some more nerves if he's going to stand here alone. Koji's gonna be over it in a little while though, he never sulks for long.

He's just pondering if it's rude to take out his phone or not when he senses a presence next to him, a spicy cologne that's really appealing wading into his sensory system.

He turns and jerks visibly as he finds the other blonde man in the room next to him, chocolate eyes expressing amusement as he brushes a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Are you not enjoying the party?” Yaotome Hikaru asks, and Sakuma swallows, suddenly thoroughly regretting teasing Koji barely five minutes ago.

“Oh uhm, sure, yeah. I am. Yeah.” Sakuma gets out, his fingers on his champagne glass slipping a little and he wonders when he started sweating.

“Just tired of the crowd?” Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow knowingly as he sips some champagne.

“I... Yeah. That.” Sakuma shrugs awkwardly, his pulse way too quick to get anything intelligent out.

“I don't think we've met before. I'm Yaotome Hikaru.” Hikaru introduces himself, and Sakuma hurries to give his name, throwing in a polite bow that almost makes him spill the remains of his champagne on the carpet.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Hikaru says, then glances up at his hair. “Nice choice of colour.”

Sakuma's so stunned it takes him a moment to reply. “Yours is better.”

He doesn't know where the words came from, and even though they're true he regrets them immediately.

“Thank you.” Hikaru says, a soft smile touching his lips. “Are you accompanying someone today?”

“Oh uhm. I'm here with Mukai Koji, I'm his friend. But he tired of me.” Sakuma says, trying to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his pants and doesn't really think of what he's saying until he already said it.

He has one second of panic, wondering if he can say something like that, before Hikaru laughs.

“That's a shame. I'm sure you're very interesting.” He offers, and Sakuma can't do anything to hide his blush.

“I'm not.” He says awkwardly. “I'm not... like you guys, I don't really, you know, read books and stuff.”

“You don't read books?” Hikaru asks, laughter in his voice like Sakuma's actually hilarious, and Sakuma wets his lips, unable to look at him. “Then what do you do?”

“I read manga? And play video games?” Sakuma tries, silently begging the universe to just let him sink through the floor.

“I'm fairly sure manga comes in book form.” Hikaru says, clearly pretending to be thoughtful, and Sakuma blinks at him.

“It does but... It's not Ishikuro Kazuo.” He shrugs, and Hikaru laughs again.

“Ishiguro Kazuo huh? I suppose not.” He agrees, and Sakuma winces as he realizes he got the name wrong, shifting a little as Hikaru eyes him closely. “But you don't have to enjoy literature to be interesting.”

Sakuma freezes at the words, astounded at how Hikaru's voice just got a little deeper, his eyes with a twinkle of interest and he can't help just staring at Hikaru's face, heart beating loudly in his ears.

Then Hikaru smiles, glancing over Sakuma's shoulder and he's clearly leaving.

“Catch me later if you feel lonely again, okay?” He smiles, giving Sakuma an appreciative look before walking past him with a whiff of spicy cologne.

Sakuma stands frozen for a second, feeling hot and awkward and sweaty and even though he's sure he was just shamelessly propositioned, he can't really _believe_ it.

He finishes his champagne glass in one swig just to calm down, then sets out to find support in the crowd.

It takes a good ten minutes to find Koji, but when he does Koji can clearly see that Sakuma needs him right now and smoothly ends his conversation.

“What?” He frowns, looking at Sakuma in concern and he hopes it's not too obvious how hot and bothered he feels right now.

“Yaotome Hikaru hit on me. Like. Bluntly. I understood that he hit on me.” Sakuma hisses, trying to be quiet but his adrenaline makes his voice a little louder.

“Really?” Koji raises his eyebrows in disbelief, but as Sakuma nods fervently, he raises his hands defensively. “Okay, okay! So, do you wanna bang him?”

It takes a moment for Sakuma to answer, thinking about spicy cologne and blonde hair and brown eyes, and apparently that's enough.

“Okay so you wanna bang him, he wants to bang you. Go for it.” Koji says, handing over his almost full champagne glass to Sakuma. “If you still want to come along home, text me.”

Sakuma mutely accepts the champagne glass and supportive pat on the shoulder before Koji leaves him again, and he's not sure if he's upset or not.

He angrily drinks some more champagne, trying to make up his mind, but then blonde hair catches his attention. Hikaru's chatting with Nakajima Yuto, laughing about something together and he's really attractive right now.

Once Sakuma's made his decision, he decides to wait until Hikaru's alone before approaching him. Except he's never alone. He appears to know Nakajima Yuto really well, since they talk for a long time, eventually joined by another tall man with perfect hair and velvety skin dressed in deep purple, and together they look like a damn modelling agency. And when they've finally finished talking, a pair of women come up to him instead, and after that another young man.

Sakuma doesn't know for how long he stands there, but he gets two new champagne glasses, and he feels that his new drinking pace is getting drunk, but not uncomfortably so. He just gets more impatient.

Then, finally, Hikaru's eyes wander over the man's shoulder and finds Sakuma leaning against the wall watching him, and he excuses himself.

Hikaru walks slowly through the crowd towards him, caught up smiling and exchanging a few words with people he meets on the way, and Sakuma's getting really frustrated waiting, realizing just how much he really wants this man.

“Hello again.” Hikaru says as he finally stops before Sakuma, smile questioning but eyes knowing.

“I... Am getting a little tired of this party by now.” Sakuma says, weighing his words carefully this time, and even if the words could have been offensive, Hikaru's smile turns pleased.

“Well, perhaps I can offer you an alternative then.” He says, and Sakuma feels a shiver down his spine as Hikaru offers him his hand.

Sakuma expects a taxi ride to spend nervous and tense, going somewhere he doesn't know, but he's surprised as he's only brought a couple floors down. The apartment is cool and quiet compared to the crowded hall upstairs, no lights on and it feels very serene with the blueish light from the city and night sky illuminating expensive furniture.

“I would offer you a drink, but I have a feeling you've had enough.” Hikaru's voice is rich in the silence, and Sakuma nods because he can't seem to speak, focus drawn to Hikaru's blonde hair and plush lips. He almost forgets to remove his shoes in his complete distraction.

Hikaru smiles, a hint of mischief in it and Sakuma silently follows him as he heads further into the apartment.

The bedroom is huge, a cream coloured carpet on the floor and pale blue or gray silky sheets on the huge bed that Sakuma can't help stepping forward to touch. He's never had sex on silk sheets before.

He feels eyes on him and turns around to find Hikaru watching him, his expression suddenly different, more like a predator watching his dinner, and Sakuma wets his lips.

“You're really pretty.” Hikaru speaks, voice low as he steps closer, raising gentle hands to cup Sakuma's face, brushing fingertips over the moles on his cheeks.

Sakuma parts his lips to say something, but pauses as Hikaru leans in, and he forgets what he even wanted to say as lips meet his own.

He expects the kiss to be slow and classy, but it's not. It's hot, fast, making him dizzy and he feels like the temperature in the apartment rose several degrees in seconds.

Hikaru's a demanding kisser, making Sakuma struggle to keep up, regain some control, but as soon as he feels a flick of tongue against his lips he gives up and lets Hikaru lead.

His own hands settle on Hikaru's hips, clutching to keep himself standing properly, while Hikaru's hand is still guiding his head where he wants it, the other carefully twirling small strands of his hair.

It's hot how careful he is while still trying to devour him, and Sakuma moans into kiss without even knowing what triggered the sound. Hikaru makes a matching sound of approval, and his hands move, slipping under Sakuma's suit jacket and slides it down his arms.

Sakuma obediently lets go of Hikaru's hips in order to let the jacket leave his arms, and he sighs at the temperature change it provides as he lets his hands come back to Hikaru's body to return the favour.

But before he reaches further than Hikaru's lapels he's urged to step backwards, and he makes a small noise of surprise as he falls back against the sheets, bouncing back a little. He looks up at Hikaru standing above him, his eyes sliding along Sakuma's body so appreciative Sakuma can almost feel them like a touch on his skin, and his hands curl in the soft sheets in response.

Hikaru shrugs out of his own jacket and tosses it aside before crawling on top of Sakuma, hands going straight for his tie as his lips once again descend on Sakuma's.

A small noise is pulled from Sakuma's lips as his head tips back when the tie is pulled away from around his neck, and Hikaru's lips move to his temple and ear as one hand returns to his hair again.

“I really like blondes.” Hikaru speaks against his ear, and Sakuma smiles, his own hands splaying over Hikaru's embellished vest.

“Me too.” He agrees, and the soft chuckle in his ear makes him shudder.

The buttons of his shirt pop open one by one as he struggles with the clasps of the vest, and he arches against the cooler air on his heated skin, searching body heat to make up for the difference.

Hikaru shoves the shirt open and drops down, lips trailing down Sakuma's neck and onto his chest, and Sakuma can't reach the vest anymore, instead tangles his hands in Hikaru's blonde strands.

His hair is much softer than Sakuma's own, and he's jealous about it for the moment it takes before Hikaru's tongue flicks against his nipple. His hips thrust up and he moans shamelessly as he meets friction, Hikaru shifting to rub a thigh against his erection, encouraging it to grow harder and Sakuma doesn't even feel bad for almost ripping Hikaru's hair out.

Hikaru makes a choked noise that sounds surprisingly pleased, and even as he reaches up to detangle Sakuma's hands from his hair, his eyes are so dark Sakuma chokes on his air when Hikaru looks up.

“Undress for me?” Hikaru asks, and Sakuma scoots back enough to sit up and twist his arms out of his shirt sleeves as he watches Hikaru slide back, reaching for his bedside table.

The silk sheets feel divine against his bare back as he lays down again to unbutton his pants, and he squirms a little against them as he watches Hikaru retrieve a bottle and a small square package before easily flicking the clasps of his vest open.

Sakuma feels a little self conscious about shoving his pants and underwear down, but Hikaru's long, appreciative looks gives him enough courage to go through with it, and finally he feels the silky sheets all along his naked skin.

Hikaru shrugs out of his vest before crawling back onto the bed, this time urging Sakuma's legs to spread enough to settle between them as he drops the bottle and condom next to them.

Sakuma finds himself blushing as Hikaru's hands caress his thighs while looking at Sakuma's angry red erection, and he shifts against the feeling of suit pants against his bare skin, feeling surprisingly wanton like this and he's not used to it.

He considers reaching up for Hikaru's shirt and tie to undo them, get him naked, but then Hikaru's reaching for the bottle of lube and he figures this is fine too.

He arches in anticipation as he watches Hikaru slick his fingers, thinks about how long they are and how deep inside him they'll reach, and the silk around him ripples as he shifts against it.

The first finger inches inside him and he shudders, feeling oversensitive as he moans at the intrusion, but Hikaru's eyes are trained on his face, lips slightly parted and eyes dark and it's _hot_.

The fingers grow in number, and Sakuma fists the sheets against the pressure, a guttural moan leaving his lips as Hikaru's three fingers curl inside of him and he sees stars.

“Ready?” Hikaru asks, voice husky and Sakuma can only nod because he's so breathless he's not sure he can talk. “Good.”

Hikaru's fingers withdraw, and Sakuma can't seem to stop the whine at the lack of something filling him up, but he can't even be embarrassed about it right now.

He's surprised as there's a hand on his side urging him to move, but he obediently rolls over onto his stomach, groaning as his heavy erection slides against the cool silk.

He can't entirely stop from grinding against the sheets even if it's desperate, but he's really fucking turned on and this just feels so nice.

He hears Hikaru's groan behind him, followed by a zipper being lowered and fabric moved.

“Hands and knees.” Hikaru says, enough like an order that Sakuma reluctantly pushes himself up from the soothing silk.

There's a tearing of plastic and then a sharp intake of breath, and Sakuma's fingers curl in the sheets in anticipation as he feels movement behind him, his own breathing shallow and quick as he waits.

He still jumps as a hand grasps his hip, holding him in place. Sakuma expects it, but he still groans out loud as the moist head of a sheathed erection touches his hole, then breaches the initial muscles to start pushing inside.

Sakuma's breath is one continous moan as Hikaru seems to slide inside him forever, hands on his ass cheeks spreading him open even more and he feels so slutty but it's so fucking good.

Then Hikaru bottoms out, and an arm wraps firmly around his waist as he leans over Sakuma, hot breath against his back making him shiver.

“Move.” Sakuma gets out, because his body's helplessly clenching around the intrusion and he just needs friction to handle it.

Hikaru obeys him, the first thrust slow and deep, and Sakuma feels it in every single nerve in his body, feeling on fire and he tries to keep breathing properly. He feels Hikaru's breath against his skin and the suit pants are rough against his oversensitive thighs, and the slow yet deep rhythm Hikaru sets seems to tear him apart from the inside out with every thrust.

Sakuma's arms are shaking and he doesn't even know which pathetic sounds he makes, but he feels so dizzy and good and _hot_ he doesn't care.

Hikaru's sounds are low and as deep as his thrusts, and Sakuma jumps when he feels a wet kiss against his shoulder blade, a gentle bite following lips and he arches to feel more of it, wondering if it'll leave a mark and half hopes that it does.

Then Hikaru's arm around his waist moves, and Sakuma cries out when a warm hand wraps tightly around his leaking erection, his arms unable to hold him up anymore. His forehead meets the silk as his arms give out, holding himself up on his elbows instead, his ass still in the air as Hikaru holds his hips in place.

It feels like that hard cock goes even deeper inside him like this, and the hand stroking his dick in time with the thrusts feels so good Sakuma can't do anything but gasp for breath, little whimpers following his exhales.

He comes with something like a scream, heat ripping through his body like wildfire and he almost blacks out. He feels Hikaru pull out of his slightly reluctant body, and the sharp moan cuts through the haze in his mind as he feels wet heat splatter across his lower back, a trail running down his spine towards his neck.

He's let down, and he sighs as he lies down on the sheets, a little uncomfortable as he meets the wet stain under his stomach that he made himself. He catches his breath for a few moments, before slowly raising himself up enough to turn and look at Hikaru, trying to ignore the dark spot on the sheets before him that must have been caused by his breath.

Hikaru's slowly sliding his arms back into his vest while watching Sakuma with an almost doting look, his cheeks a little flushed and hair messy, but otherwise there's no sign on him that he just fucked Sakuma's brains out.

“You leaving?” Sakuma manages, voice rougher than he'd like, and Hikaru smiles at him as he clasps the vest again.

“I have a party to return to.” He explains, and Sakuma frowns, wondering how the hell he can go back up there just like that. “The bathroom's down the hall. Feel free to stay for as long as you like. I'll be back in a few hours.”

Sakuma rolls over properly, pulling the messy sheets up around him as he watches Hikaru slip back into his suit jacket, amazed at how unaffected he looks.

“Kiss me and I'll stay.” He says, the words sounding bold even to himself, and Hikaru pauses with a surprised look before smiling.

“A fair deal.” He agrees, returning to the bed and leaning down for a kiss.

Then makes a surprised noise as Sakuma grabs his tie and pulls him back into bed.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
